Dragon Golf Z
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Todo lo tenso, todo el ambiente de un gran combate de poderes, en los palos de los luchadores mas fuerte de la tierra. Una historia (One-Shot) que mantiene la seriedad, en mundo donde Goku, no es un maestro de las artes marciales, es... un gran Golfista.


Dragón Golf Z

(GLOSARIO)

(Par: numero indicado de tiros permitidos en el campo. Green: Lugar donde se encuentra el hoyo, Bunker: gran lugar de Arena, Birdie: Punto que se logra con menos golpes que indica el Par.)

Hace unos cuantos años, en el planeta tierra, todo era paz y tranquilidad.

La humanidad estaba pasando por épocas doradas y nadie se sentía amenazado. Pero, todo eso cambio cuando un demonio llamado Piccolo Daimaku irrumpió de una manera brutal y despiadada. Nadie podía vencerlo, era muy ágil y sus esbirros también, pues tenía algo que lo hacia uno.

Un palo de Golf que tenía la habilidad de mejorar la dirección de la pelota e incluso, de hacer hoyos en uno desde distancias muy difíciles.

Sin embargo, un niño de nombre Goku, quien tuvo un entrenamiento muy arduo junto con su abuelo sobre el arte del Golf, no dudo en enfrentarlo, en una batalla de vida o muerte.

El niño se acercó hacia su gran rival y exclamo:

_Estoy cansado de que ver como haces sufrir a la gente, por eso te derrotare_

Sin embargo, Piccolo solo río a carcajadas, y apuntaba con el dedo un campo de golf, el cual sería su lugar de combate. Pero antes de que esto ocurriese, uno de los secuaces de Piccolo fue a buscar a Krilin, el mejor amigo de Goku, para atacarlo por sorpresa.

Ambos se encontraron en el campo de entrenamiento del "Torneo de Golf Budokai tekainchi". Krilin no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la pelea, y el esbirro comenzó tirando primero. Con gran audacia, la primera pelota llego fácilmente al Green, pues el hoyo solo era de par 3.

El joven respiro profundamente, y lanzo un golpe que fue desviado por el viento, llevándolo al único bunker (Arena) del lugar.

La expresión de decepción invadió el rostro de Krilin, quien tan solo cayo de rodillas. Justo en ese instante, el demonio logro un Birdie y así, destrozo competitivamente a su rival.

El esbirro se había cansado de su contrincante, así que le asesto un golpe con su palo, matándolo en el acto.

Regresando al campo de golf, del gran Piccolo, Goku comenzó tirando primero. La batalla era totalmente devastadora, la cantidad de poder que usaba era enorme.

Pikoro, tras dos tiros más, comenzó a sudar y a jadear, pero Goku no se daba por vencido. Finalmente, ambos llegaron al Green y era el turno de nuestro pequeño héroe, quien estaba visiblemente agotado, pero no dejaría escapar su última oportunidad.

_Yo… te derrotare… y salvare a la tierra_

Exclamaba el pequeño Goku, mientras agarraba su palo de golf y se preparaba para terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas.

_Ríndete, nadie se atrevió a dar ese gran golpe, seguro lo esquivaras y terminaras frito_

Decía Piccolo daimaku con un tono entre nerviosismo y furia.

Goku, levanto su palo, el cual comenzó a tener una estela color blanca, la tierra empezó a sacudirse, el cielo se volvía oscuro; Golpeo su la bola y esta reboto un poco y entro en el hoyo.

El malvado Pikoro quedo sorprendido, no lo podía creer, finalmente alguien lo derroto y no supe que más hacer. En un grito desesperado de negación, desapareció tras un haz de luz de la cual no hay ninguna explicación.

Goku alzo su palo al cielo y con una sonrisa, se desplomo en el suelo, finalmente había derrotado al villano que atormentaba la ciudad, gracias al objeto más fuerte del mundo: el palo de Golf.

Años pasaron, nuestros héroes fueron creciendo y se hicieron más poderosos, cada uno tenía una gran técnica con el Golf.

Goku se casó con Milk y tuvo un hijo, Gohan, quien nación un palo y bolas por doquier. Un día, decidió llevarlo a que conozca a sus amigos.

Ellos eran, Krilin, el amigo calvo, quien revivió gracias a que tenía la obra social del dragón, la cual otorga "renacimiento" (Siempre y cuando se pague la cuota de 1000 Yenes).

El gran maestro del Golf, Roshi, quien enseño a Goku su técnica milenaria, "El kame hame butt" dándole a la bola una velocidad tan rápida y fría, enfriando todo a su paso, perfecto para el verano.

Su amiga Bulma, quien era una gran Caddie, y Yamcha, un golfista muy malo y por eso vive en la arena.

Cuando Goku llego, en su carro de Golf volador, sus amigos se impresionaron al ver a su pequeño hijo.

_Hola, vengo a presentar a mi pequeño hijo y su palo, Saluda Gohan_

Decía Goku, mientras gohan hizo un pequeño hoyo en uno, de uno de los tantos hoyos que el Maestro Roshi tenía en su casa.

_Oh no lo puedo creer, ese chico tiene la misma táctica de su padre, increíble_

Exclamo Roshi, mientras todos están asombrados ante el gran "ki" que poseía Gohan. Pero no fue hasta que Krilin decidió retar a su amigo Goku.

_Vamos Goku, por los viejos tiempo, saca tu palo y hagámoslo_

Goku, con su característica sonrisa, acepto el reto, saco su palo de su espalda, se puso su gorro y fueron hacia una islita pequeña, exclusiva para el Golf.

Krilin comenzó el tiro, con un gran grito.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHH_

Y la pelota se fue unas cuantas yardas, mientras Goku miraba todo de manera seria.

Entonces llego su turno, donde aumento su "ki" y con un grito, y además inclino su cuerpo, para darle un golpe más potente.

Cuando lo efectuó, la bola fue directamente al hoyo, dejando a Krilin impactado y diciéndole "Buen tiro" a Goku, sin dudas un combate de lo más emocionante y arduo entre estos dos grandes amigos.

Cuando regresaron, un ser de pelo largo apareció, agarrando a Gohan y sobre todo, lo peor, su palo.

_ ¿Quién eres? Suelta a mi hijo y su palo_

Vocifero el gran guerrero Golfista, a lo que el villano de turno respondió.

_JA!, si quieres verlo devuelta, tendrás que enfrentarme a mi Kakaroto, yo soy tu hermano, Raditz, el Golfista "pelo largo"_

Goku se quedó sin aliento, en ese momento, Radiiz lo golpeo con su palo de hierro, dejándolo Inconsciente. Tras pasar unos días, Goku despertó, comió un rico arroz con Roshi, cantaron karaoke, hasta que recordó lo de su hijo, y se fue volando hacia donde sentía la presencia del palo de su enemigo.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en camino, gracias a su carro de golf volador, lo seguía también, en su propio carro, Piccolo, su antiguo archienemigo, ambos unidos en una gran batalla golfista.

Cuando llegaron, Raditz dijo.

_Oigan!, estuve todo un día esperando, fue un desastre dormir con el niño llorando por las noches… peor bueno, ya que estemos aquí, juguemos_

El ser de pelo largo saco un palo de hierro, de su gran cabellera mientras seguía hablando.

_Vengo del planeta "Golguita", donde unos seres como yo, denominados Saiyajin tenemos encuentros brutales y de muerte, contra otros, en un campo de golf enorme, y acabe con varios de mis enemigos_

Goku hizo oídos sordos y saco su palo, al igual que Piccolo. Fue cuando el tipo de pelo largo, saco una bola a gran distancia, tomando ventaja.

Pero fue ahí cuando Piccolo también hizo lo suyo, con un buen disparo.

Goku no se quedó atrás, pensando la jugada una y otra vez, lanzo la bola, una pelea muy competitiva, ninguno de los tres sabría cómo terminaría esto, pues había mucho en juego.

Tras llegar al primer hoyo, Raditz asesto un golpe de suerte con su palo, llevándose el punto, dejando a Goku y Piccolo como inútiles.

_Maldita sea… este tipo extraño sabe cómo jugar sucio, necesitamos otra estrategia piccolo_

Exclamo un Goku herido por la fuerza que tuvo que usar en su palo y el resistir el de su enemigo. Piccolo uso toda su fuerza en su brazo izquierdo, logrando una gran ventaja en el segundo hoyo, pero lamentablemente, esto hizo que perdiera el brazo.

_JaJaJa, eres un idiota, tienes menos chances, maldito renacuajo verde_

Vocifero Raditz, a lo que Piccolo lo miro con mucha furia.

(_No puedo dejar que me venza un pelo largo como el, necesito concentrarme más, faltan algunos hoyos más, tenemos que ganar_)

Pensó el ser de color verde, mientras detrás del aparecía un señor viejo, gordo, bigotón y con plata en mano. Fue directamente con Raditz y pregunto si se quedarían algunas horas más, pues esto saldría más plata.

Entonces el pelo largo le dio algunas monedas pero no llegaba, Goku acompaño con 100 Yenes, así fue como el viejo se fue, y el amiente volvía a tener ese ambiente tenso.

Llegando al hoyo 18, los tres estaban muy agotados, y las bolas habían quedado en una extraña posición. La de Piccolo, quedo un poco lejos, y la de Goku estaba pegada a la de Raditz, a la orilla de una laguna muy profunda.

Goku miro a Piccolo, diciéndole que cambiara de estrategia, pues Raditz era prácticamente indestructible, todas sus bolas y su palo eran muy fuertes. Piccolo lo entiendo al 100% y con su palo, alzado al cielo, grito.

_Prepárate Goku, acá voy…AAAAAAAAAHH!_

Esto asusto a Raditz, y Piccolo finalmente arremetió contra su bola, logrando que las bolas de Goku y Raditz se chocaran y cayeran a la laguna.

_NOO!...NOOOO!... Estaba tan cerca. Me voy… siento que me muero, mi bola… MI BOLAAAAAAAAA!_

Fue lo último que dijo, hasta que cayó al suelo y murió por perder toda su fuerza con su bola, pero su palo de hierro, fue arrebatado por Piccolo. Desgraciadamente, Goku sufrió el mismo destino, y mientras sonreía y le decía a Piccolo que convirtiera a Gohan en un gran Golfista, el más poderoso del universo, su cuerpo fue desapareciendo.

Fue así como el mejor Golfista dio su vida para salvar a todo el mundo.

Sin embargo, en el futuro se avecinaban un oscuro terrible, desde dos seres con increíble fuerzas con su palo, además de un viaje al mundo Golf, donde todo es verde y todo su planeta es un campo de Golf.

Sin embargo, siempre tenemos a nuestro gran héroe, quien con su palo, nunca nos defraudara…


End file.
